The Car Lot Job
Job Overview The runners are contacted by Vole about a data steal with optional grand theft auto The Meeting Vole arranges to meet the runners at a truckstop in upstate new york to cover several items of business. He present's Lily with the ID package she ordered previously and advises Torikian that his ID was flagged as fraudulent after he was picked up by NYPD inc during the events of same. An associate of Vole's quashed the data request that would have compromised the ID and all others associated with it. Vole is seeking 4 grand to cover his costs on tehe whole deal/. The team elected to pay him the money without complaint out of the slush fund left over from last job rather then Torikein paying it out of pocket as he'd been willing to do. The reasoning was even if he was caught by the police it was done during a job related activity and therefore not of his own fault Finally Vole had a bit of biz to offer the runners. He laid out the job succinctly for them. He would like the runners to sneak into a local car dealership and copy a datafile kept on chips into a safe there ideally without anyone being the wiser. While the pay he could offer for the job was not andything spectacular he could introduce them to an associate who would likely have an interest in aquiring the cars that could be stolen from the lot. The team agreed to the job Recon The Car lot: Ford Factory Direct Superstore (a proud subsidiary of Ares Macrotech) Physically the lot is a 10 acre property divided between New Lot, Used Lot, Maintenance Facility, Showroom/Office , Parts Warehouse and customer parking. There is only one entrance to the lot itself straddled by a checkpoint with pop up tire shredders and other benefits. The fence around the lot is topped by monowire (signs warn as such) The dealership is open from 7AM to 9PM 7 days a week. The last employee leaves around around 10 PM at which point the guards deploy the barriers as well as moving a set of jerrsey barriers into place. Overnight the lot is lighted brightly to help defend against incursion. Defenses at the lot are as follows (at least that have been observed so far) There is a spirit on premises hanging out in astral space. It's force is greater then 5 and it's orders are unknown it is present constantly. Two drones patrol in high circles over the lot. Eight guards are present on the site. All are armored in light security armor and they carry a variety of weapons loadouts typically a pistol and SMG although some do carry rifles seemingly dependant on preference. Their professionalism seems high for contract security although they do not seem to be on alert for any specific threat. Two guards remain in the checkpoint shack at all times while the rest patrol the grounds in two man teams or one man teams with two hell hounds. One of the hell hound handlers is magically active and an adept with a magic rating of 5. The two man teams patrol the lot mostly in security trucks with pintle mounted lmg's. Additionally a patrol vehicle comes by on the higheway infrequently to check on the site. Lastly long reach has a patrol chopper that occasionally swings by the site. Legwork: Inquires have discovered that security is tighter then normal due to a suuccessful raid on the dealership several months ago A further raid would lead to the security company loosing the contract at the very least and potentially the insurer canceling the policy as well. Matrix enquiries have established an account on the outer node of Long Reach's systems and gathered access ID's for the guards at the sight as well as the patrol vehicle and helicopter THis will allow them to be monitored and potentially tampered with. All guards have a biometric feed back to dispatch. Meeting with the Vory Monster decided to tap his Vory contacts ahead of meeting the mob to ascertain a competing offer and potentially get a feel for the general price of the goods. His Vory contact advised him they would be willing to pay 25k per truckload of car parts Meeting wih the Duke Through Voles introduction the team was a able to meet with the Duke of New York the mobs senior face presented to outsiders. The Duke seems at least publicly to have a soft spot for the poor people of new york, especially the terminal and often helps out with and bank rolls the Neo-@ food operations. Whether this is out of actual altruism or good business savy is anyones guess. After convincing the dukes guards and assosciates they would show the proper respect they were let in to meet him. The duke extended them an offer of 50 thousand per car hauler loaded up with vehicles, specificly SUV type models Meeting the Burning Wheels While surveiling the site the day before the operation was set to commenced the team observed a lone motorcycle rider passing around the site who stopped nearby the their surveilance position. While fearing they had been discovered Monster's comlink dropped off the teams network and was in the process of being hacked. Lily intercepted the Hacker and was able to knock him out in cybercombat with the assistance of her sprites. While waiting for the trace on the hackers system to run him down other members of the team tackled the rider from his bike and subdued him. From his dress and from information found by their web search they determined they were under surveilance by the Burning Wheels, a local motorcycle gang with a base of operations at a bar in town. Deciding to just confront the matter head on they took their new prisoner to the bar and returned him and his bike to his companions which got them a meeting with the gang leadership. After a feeling out period the team were able to deduce that the gang were the ones who raided the dealership the first time and the gang figured that the team wanted to rob the dealership. An accord was struck, if the team would neutralize the guards the gang would pose a distraction at another Long Reach site as well as provide manpower to help get cars loaded. In exchange they would take a semitrailer of truck parts and as many cars as they could hotwire off the lot. The Operation The team had decided to cut primary power to the site and primary matrix access by running a hijacked delivery vehicle into the local power substation. They knew this wouldn't completely sever either function but guessed, correctly, that it would help to confuse police response. WIth the hacker confirming everything was nominal from her end and having noted that the site had moved to an elevated threat condition due to the power outage but not going into any further precautions other then some ominous sounding shorthand between the watch commander and one of the hell hound handlers the team made their move. One team cut a hole in the fence on the south west of the facility to gain entrance while another member snuck right up to the gate shack with sniper overwatch. Meanwhile the mage moved astrally at high altitude to target the hell hounds. As soon as the team broke the perimiter they were seen by the spirit guarding the site who materialized in the gate house to notify the security manager and then move to engage. The manager tried to put the site on full alert but during that time but he realized that his calls wern't getting out. During this time the teams rigger on overwatch figured out that one of the handlers comlinks had stopped moving, and the hacker reported that she'd lost biofeed from that comlink. One of the guards had ditched their link and taken their hell hounds with them. The mage targeted the other hell hound team with a stunball from the astral killing both dogs. Meanwhile the spirit materialized and attempted to engage the infiltrator team including Torkian simultanious to Monster getting into the secure booth as the guards were getting ready to come out. He bull rushed the guards forcing them to remain within while the breath taker grenade onh is web gear started to work it's magic. One of the guards was unaffected but the other doubled over pretty shortly. Monster and the guard captain engaged in close quarters combat, while the captain was able to put some hurting on monster neither side was gaining a decisive advantage. Finally Monster elected to leave the room toss a grenade behind him, and hold the door closed. This seemed like a good plan until one of the patrol vehicles rolled up and ordered him to surrender. He promptly dived for cover to which the truck opened fire (as it was taking fire from the sniper). Monster leaped up onto the building to break the angle of fire only to have the truck driver in an unwise move shred the building itself with full auto fire, causing Monster to fall inside with the grenade and the shot up but still living security commander. Arn't crit glitches all around fun! After a scuffle with both men at the end of their endurance Monster managed to use the security captains body to shield himself from much of the grenade blast and placed himself in the spider's nest saving his own life. During this time the team's sniper managed to nutrilize the vehicles gunner and was trying to do the same to the pilot who fled the scene in his vehicle.. Back at the fence line the spirit attempted to engulf all parties present but Torkian and the others were able to break free. Torkian's killing hands put the spirit on the ropes and the teams breaking and entering specialist was able to finish it off with a burst from his weapon. At that point they were set upon by the other handler and her dogs springing from concealment. Because of the advantage of suprise and with her own adept powers she had the two in a bad state until the rigger was able to apply enough fire to turn the tide of battle in their favor allowing them to knock the handler unconcious.. At that point Torkian, in the midst of battle rage and having taken the whole flying jump kick to the head thing a little personal stomped on her neck until the armor plates shattered and her head came off. The mage arrived on site astrally to help finish off the hounds. The other patrol vehicle rolled up on scene and liberally hosed Torikian down with full autofire knocking him well into overflow. Fortunately the gunner was then disabled the team's thief who they was able (luckily) to stabilize Torikian. The burning wheels arrived and helped load up the wounded Torikian. The team was able to complete their primary objective the hacker having unlocked the building and they were able to access the safe the data was contained, make a copy and replace the chip without any sign of their passage. Payment and Last Minuete Complications The Truckload of parts the runners had were taken by the Vory who provided cash on delivery. The Mafia wanted an extra degree of seperation as per the original agreement. The runners dropped the cars off with some shady Native American looking orks in a train tunnel. Once the drop had been made they arranged to meet the mob courier at a mall. When he saw them the Mob courier seemed spooked by something and tried to run away. While chasing him through the service hallways at the mall the runners found where he'd ditched his jacket containing their payment. When one of the runners went to the parking lot to confront him and got into the couriers car he told him to get out of the car with a presumably racial epitath "pig" before being allowed to leave by the confused and angry runner. Vole was happy witht he teams work and arranged for them to pick up their payment in a curry box from his wife's food stand. Money and other stuff 5k Per person for the datastea 50k per carhauler(total) There will be two empty carhaulers on site the night of the run 25k per semi of parts(total) As above there will be two one site waiting to be loaded thanks to Vole's tampering. Category:Stand Alone Jobs